Ghost Clown (Bedlam in the Big Top)
This article is about the original incarnation of the Ghost Clown from the ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode, Bedlam in the Big Top. For other incarnations, see Ghost Clown (disambiguation).'' : | actor= Barry Richards }} The Ghost Clown was the disguise of Harry the Hypnotist, who vowed revenge against Mr. Barnstorm's circus, after Mr. Barnstorm had sent him to prison for stealing. Physical appearance The Ghost Clown has the appearance of a stereotype clown; a silly costume, and lots of make-up on his face. What separates him from a normal clown, is the evil grin on his face and his black eyeshadow. Personality The Ghost Clown thought he was in complete control. He liked to tell grim jokes; when for example Scooby-Doo was hanging in the air on a pair of balloons, the Ghost Clown said, "All what goes up, must come down". Usually such sentences were followed by an evil laugh. The Ghost Clown always tried to stay one step ahead of the gang. Powers and abilities The Ghost Clown had superb expertise in hypnotism, and with a gold coin hanging from a piece of string, could gain complete control over several members of the gang, including Daphne Blake and Shaggy Rogers in dangerous acts and environments. The Ghost Clown seemed to be popping up all over the circus, and he had a lot of nasty objects (like dart arrows) in his pockets. History ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one unmasked.]] During the gang's invesigation of the cirucs, the Ghost Clown hypnotized Scooby-Doo to do the high wire act, Daphne to use a unicycle, and Shaggy to whip the lions, respectively. The gang soon attempted to trap him but they trapped a balloon copy of him instead. Through a different plan, Shaggy and Scooby went to find him instead. When the Clown finds them, he tries to hypnotize them again, but Shaggy and Scooby used two mirrors to deflect his powers and prevent themselves from being hypnotized, causing the Ghost Clown to hypnotize himself into a chimpanzee. After this he became rather fond of bananas. He was then restrained in a cage and unmasked as Harry the Hypnotist. Appearances * ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 110. Notes/trivia * The Ghost Clown was one of the first villains of Mystery Inc. to endanger one or all of them. * The Ghost Clown's final capture is quite possibly the most unique captures ever performed by Mystery Inc., Shaggy and Scooby trick him into hypnotizing himself. * He or just simply his inanimate costume has made cameos in the following: ** He appeared during the opening credits of the direct-to-video film, Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon. ** Sunny St. Cloud wore the costume in the direct-to-video film, Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!. ** The third and final segment of the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode, Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases!, was a crossover, with the costume seen alongside other classic Scooby-Doo villains. * The Juggling Clown enemy in the 2005 video game ''Scooby-Doo! Unmasked'' is modelled on the Ghost Clown. Gallery Ghost Clown FTC.jpg|Action figure from Figures Toy Company. }} Category:Characters with mesmerism Category:Clowns Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 monsters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 villains Category:Gold Key Comics characters Category:Gold Key Comics monsters Category:Gold Key Comics villains